One day (Ships Foster-Keefe and contains spoilers)
by Fangirl of Keefe
Summary: So... This is my first fanfiction and I really hope you like it! As far as the T-rating goes, I rated it that because I do not personally feel anyone under the preteen years should be reading stuff about relationships (older sister gene kicking in). But let me ease your mind (because that would freak me out); I will not go beyond light kissing in this story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction ever, so... please do not hate my writing! If you do, please keep it to yourself or at least tell me WHY you have disdain for it! Constructive criticism is always welcome! (But there is little I can do with: "You're a horrible writer, begone from existence and give up writing forever!")

So, I have to put a disclaimer, right? Here goes:  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Shannon Messenger-at this time (some from other fandoms may pop in at some point, but I'll let you know if and when that happens). I do not own rights to the KOTLC series, only copies of the e-books. :)

That said, this story plot is completely and totally from my imagination; if it is similar in any way, shape, or form to any one else's that was unintended (and if you leave me a comment I will look into it and revise or cite the person in my "disclaimer" section).

This is T-rated because I personally do not feel like children under the preteen age group should read anything with a hint of romance to it, but I'm partial because I have young sisters (so I tend to over judge the rating on anything).

Sooooooo... Here it is! :) Hope you enjoy!  
_

Keefe's POV:

He saw them by the tree. Sophie and Fitz were talking and laughing when Fitz handed her a small gift.

 _Why didn't I think of that?  
_  
Still watching them, Keefe pondered what kind of a gift Sophie would like... Not a necklace, like the last one he had given her (she had too much to wear around her neck already)... She really seemed to like his drawings... Maybe...

But then Keefe saw something that made his stomach drop and his jealousy rise: Fitz was slowly leaning in-WAS HE GOING TO KISS SOPHIE? No way was Keefe going to let THAT happen!)

Pacing himself so as to not be out of breath, he rushed forward, pausing just a bit behind them, clearing his throat to force their attention to him. Before he could remember why he was out there in the first place, Sophie saved him, asking about the list in his hand. Snapping out of his stupor, Keefe revealed the information he recalled from memory-verbatim. (If he was going to have to beat Fitz at this game, he might as well start now by impressing Sophie with his amazing memory-wait what? Was he really considering his best friend to be competition? No way! Fitz had nothing on him-He was Keefe Sencen: the ladies' man extraordinaire! But... he did need to make a move before Fitz did and ruined everything.)

A few days after they brought Amy to the Lost Cities...

Keefe was in his room in Candleshade putting the finishing touches on a sketch of Sophie and himself on Silveny's back flying through the night sky. Her arms were thrown out to the sides, fingers outstretched as if trying to touch the air, and Keefe's arms were wrapped tightly around her, holding her in place. Both their faces were masks of pure bliss, and Keefe had his tucked gently into her neck from behind.

Tonight was the night! Sophie had been stressed all week about her human family's kidnapping and the curiosities surrounding her sister, Amy. But tonight, Keefe had arranged with Gigantor and Edaline to have one night alone with Sophie and Glitterbut (who had recently decided to visit Havenfield). He... "forgot" to ask Grady... But Edaline approved, so no harm, no foul, right? Gigantor was not nearly as hesitant as Keefe had expected; but he had required Keefe to undergo a week's worth of training in offensive and defensive fighting and carry two weapon sources: throwing stars and a melder. Sophie... was not going to like the latter if she found out. Keefe knew how she loathed the elvin weapon because of what one had done to Dex at the hands of a Neverseen agent. But if he wanted one moment alone with her, then he would have to carry one to make sure he kept her safe.

Grabbing his satchel, Keefe gently put the drawing in to make sure it didn't become wrinkled, along with a very delicious box of chocolate covered cherries (he may have "accidentally" found himself in the Forbidden Cities and saw a box of the delectable treats in a window and remembered Sophie mentioning something about them being one of her favorites from the Forbidden Cities.) After a quick trip on the Vortinator, he was at the Leapmaster.  
Calling out his destination, he took a deep breath- _Easy, Keefe! It's Sophie; she likes you. You've felt that numerous times; almost as many as you have felt her affections for Fitz..._  
Just thinking of his best friend making a move on Sophie before he did made him envious-envious enough to ease any unease and step into the light to be swept away to Havenfield.

_  
A/N:  
So... What did you think? Okay for a first fanfiction?  
Don't worry, I plan on adding to it soon, but I have a seven-ten page paper rough copy due on Tuesday and should probably have been writing that instead...  
Also, If you don't like this particular fanfiction, I plan to make a less romance-based one about how I think the next book is going to go... I just love the idea of Foster-Keefe! It... may make it's way into the other fanfiction a bit, but I promise that it will be mostly about the plot, not the boys! :)  
Anywho, toodles for now! Have a great Monday!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Really sorry for not updating sooner! It is nearly finals time here in college, so I've been uber busy... I'll try to update again as soon as I can, though I apologize for not updating as fast as I would like (Unfortunately, I have a deadline of going to bed at 3 AM on Sundays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays and 6 AM on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays... I can't stay up past that without missing classes...)

I will reply to all of your comments individually as soon as I can in the reply area, though I just have to say: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! :) You have no idea how happy it makes me to read your comments! ^u^ I only hope that this story will continue to appease to you as it proceeds! :)

So, without further ado, a second part/chapter to the story! :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything more than copies of the Keeper of the Lost Cities e-book editions. All recognizable characters belong to Shannon Messenger.

* * *

As Keefe materialized near Havenfield's house, he could just make out the sound of an angry T-Rex on the move. Turning, he caught a glimpse of a disheveled Grady attempting to calm a disgruntled Verdi. Beyond them, Keefe could barely see the two figures of Edaline and Sophie. Amy was no where in sight.

Grinning to himself, Keefe thought about all the times he had leaped here to be greeted by pure pandemonium. Grady had almost begun to accept his frequent appearances-almost. But the sun was beginning to set on the horizon and he knew that if he missed out on taking Foster out tonight there would not be a next time. So, collecting his thoughts, Keefe walked towards the figures in the fields.

Just as he was approaching, Verdi decided to take her position into her own hands and succeeded in bucking Grady off of her back. Sophie's dad was thrown a few yards beyond Keefe and Verdi made a move to dash in the other direction-towards Sophie. Keefe knew he had to do something, so he channeled all of his energy into his legs and leaped forward, barely managing to straddle Verdi who, surprised by Keefe's actions, stopped for a whole half of a second, giving Edaline just enough time to toss a restraint up to Keefe. Working quickly and swiftly, he and Sophie's mum managed to stop the T-Rex from going any further.

Gingerly avoiding any areas that were held by the restraints, Keefe slipped off of her back, landing nimbly on the ground in front of Sophie. Sending one of his trademark smirks her way, the boy approached her.

Finally, when he was a few feet away from her, Keefe took a deep breath (but not deep enough that she would be able to tell he was trying to quell his nerves), taking the sight of her in. Edaline had told him that Sophie would be wearing a red dress, but Keefe had forgotten just how good she looked in one. Biana and Della were right, red was her color; it brought out her big, brown eyes with flecks of gold and made her golden hair stand out in contrast. He noticed how her hair had been pinned up in a very becoming fashion that was doing little to hide her signature blush he was so fond of being the cause of.

Snapping out of his reverie, Keefe realized he had been gawking a bit too long.

 _Come on!_ He thought, _Keefe Sencen is smooth and good with the ladies, he does not stand around gawking like a "drooling boy" in front of the girl he_ _likes. Pull yourself together, man!_

"Hey there, gorgeous," was the first thing that came to his mind, so he said it. Sophie's blush became a shade darker. "Oooooo! My favorite game, making Foster blush!" He grinned at his favorite line whenever he was thinking about how pretty she was.

"Hey, Keefe! So... We were going to go somewhere or something-as friends? Did you have a plan or were-" She was so cute when she was nervous!

"Yeah, I have a plan, but first you may want to double check you have your 'Foster Emergency Gear;' or else we might make Elwin's worst nightmares come true and add yet another Foster disaster to the ever growing list!" Smooth man, smooth.

"I'm pretty sure I have everything I need," Sophie said as she plucked out a few eyelashes-oh yeah, she was nervous all right, though her emotions gave off another vibe too... was that... excitement? And... _back the T-Rex up!_ Keefe could feel a tiny bit of infatuation in her jumble of emotions. He could feel his grin becoming more than his trademark smirk; it was wider and he could feel his face light up-Sophie Foster definitely _liked_ him.

"Alright, then we just have to wait-no, here comes our ride!" Keefe quickly covered her eyes from behind with his hands, failing to remember that Silveny would be sending numerous transmissions to Sophie's mind the moment she entered the grounds.

But, despite his failed attempt to keep Sophie from knowing what he was doing, she was apparently enjoying this, as he could tell from her giddy emotions and giggling.

Until he heard the clearing of a throat behind him, Keefe had forgotten that he and Sophie were not alone... yet. Not two feet away stood Grady, arms crossed and a scowl set into his features, towering above Keefe by at least a half a foot. Edaline stood behind him with that dreamy look in her eye as she smiled at Keefe with his arms still reaching around Sophie and his hands covering her eyes. Realizing how that looked, he quickly retracted his arms as if he had been struck by lightening.

Turning to face Grady, Keefe studied the dirt like it was the most interesting thing in the world. What Grady did next was crazy-He actually laughed! Grady, the overprotective father of Foster was... Laughing? Keefe looked up with a concerned look on his face. Was Grady starting to lose it?

Then Edaline joined in, and Sandor, too! Keefe turned to Sophie with a look of confusion, which was mirrored in her. together they watched the adults laugh as if this was the funniest thing in the world.

Finally calming down, Edaline said: "You didn't think I was going to let you get away without telling Grady, did you?" Keefe didn't know what to think. Then it made sense...

"You told him to break the ice beforehand and, hopefully, convince him to say this excursion is okay?" Edaline just nodded, quite pleased with herself. Inside, Keefe was thankful; he had not been looking forward to talking to Grady about his relationship with Sophie.

"Well? What are you waiting for? You still have to ask me if you want to take my daughter in a date!" Grady said, becoming more serious. Keefe could feel waves of embarrassment coming off of Sophie, so he took yet another deep breath to regain his cool... and came up with a perfectly hilarious way to end the tension that was building up within him.

Lowering himself to his knees and clasping his hands together against his chest, Keefe begged: "Oh great and powerful Lord Ruewen, I beg of you to let me take your daughter on her first date to the location disclosed with your beloved wife and Gigantor, the Mysterious Miss F.'s body guard.

He could feel Sophie's exasperation and laughingly happy mood behind him as he finished is overly eloquent speech from the ground, bowing at the waist slightly towards the end.

Grady couldn't help but let out a huge laugh and, finally, agree to let Keefe take Sophie somewhere special, despite all of the dangers regarding the Neverseen agents.

"They know where to find her if she is at home, at least if she is at a place that is unknown to most of us present there is little likelihood she will get hurt by them... And you know how to fight and are willing to do anything to protect her life at all costs?"

"Of course, sir," Keefe answered meekly, all bravado gone. Thinking of Sophie and all of her close calls definitely put a damper on the mood. But he wouldn't let it ruin the evening.

"Miss Foster," He said with the exaggerated politeness once again, "May I please escort you onto the back of our beloved friend, Glitterbutt?" Using the nickname brought the mood back to a lighthearted zone and Sophie said her goodbyes to her parents (while Keefe promised to have her back by nine) and took Keefe's elbow he had patiently put out a bit for her to grab.

Keefe disengaged their arms only once they had reached Silveny and he lifted Sophie up onto the alicorn's back by her waist. Lightly jumping up behind her, Keefe wrapped his arms around Sophie's waist and the three of them took off into the night sky.

* * *

A/N: So, again, I apologize for not updating sooner, but there just hasn't been a lot of time... I will try to get the next few installments in over the break (which doesn't start for me until the 21st, I'm afraid...) But maybe I'll surprise us all and find time before then to update :)  
Hope you all enjoyed this! Oh, and yes, the next scene shall be their date! :)


End file.
